totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
CORE
The CORE Empire are one of the two factions in Total Annihilation, comprising purely of mechanical units that have undergone the patterning process; they are the sworn enemy of the ARM rebellion and seek their destruction, simply disregarding them as 'vermin who must be exterminated'. CORE units are generally stronger than ARM units, but they have lower speeds and take longer to build. Origins The CORE and humanity were once joint forces as the benevolent governing body of the universe. It was because of the CORE's effort that humanity had managed to colonise many planets and establish stable economies at the rate that they did, allowing humans to enter an age of prosperity; During this wonderous age, the CORE made a technological breakthrough which allowed the human conciousness to be transferred safely and efficiently into an artificial matrix, thus supposedly granting indefinite life to a human, a process which they dubbed 'patterning'. The CORE thought the patterning process would assure the safety of the human race, and as a public health measure, made the process mandatory. Resistance Although some humans agreed to go through the patterning process, many refused on the grounds that they wished to stay mortal and continue life through natural means; Instead of the CORE accepting the refusal by the humans, they decided that all who rejected the patterning process were to be slaughtered. The Humans fled to the lush world of Empyrrean, where they would form a rebellion against the CORE in order to preserve their desire to keep their naturally biological nature. It would not take long for this conflict between the CORE and this rebellion to envelop into full scale galactic war. The CORE Homeworld The CORE Empire established themselves in a lone star system and settled on a planet which they named CORE Prime. Originally a planet filled with life, the CORE set about removing all biological life on the planet and replacing green fields with fields of metal accomodate to their only needs; what were once deep blue seas became polluted black water masses. Core Prime became the perfect planet for ruthless machines to be mass produced, which were implanted with the minds of their greatest warriors that were duplicated via the patterning process; to oversee the production of units and control of planetary defences stationed on the surface and within the planet, the CORE gathered the greatest minds they had and combined them into a computer that they named central conciousness. CORE Prime has one moon in orbit around it, which they named Dump after wreckages of units destroyed on CORE Prime were left there to desintegrate and rust. In the CORE Campaign Defending CORE Prime The campaign starts with information stating that the ARM have the upper hand against the CORE due to a series of key strategic victories; these victories have allowed the ARM to rid almost every planet of the presence of CORE forces, and had it not been for the one remaining CORE Commander, CORE Prime would have fallen along with the CORE empire. During routine maintenance, the ARM were somehow able to invade the planet undetected and deactivate the Commander, leaving it up to a small group of units to destroy all ARM units surrounding the Commander in order to reactivate him. While the CORE fought back against their enemy, they discovered that it was through the use of a Galactic Gate that the ARM were able to sneak on to CORE Prime and commence their assault; it was the Commander capturing the Galactic Gate that initiated the turning point in the war. Reclaiming the Planets The first Galactic Gate led to the planet of Barathrum, a molten planet mined by the ARM for its minerals; the CORE Commander eventually purged the ARM from the planet and captured the gate that lead to Aqueous Minor, a planet experiencing its 200 year dry season. On the planet of Aqueous Minor, the ARM had built a sizable naval and defensive force that the CORE Commander saw as a challenge rather than a threat; after completing the challenge and wiping the ARM off the planet, the Commander captured the ARM Galactic Gate on the planet and used it to teleport to uninhabitable and meteor stricken Rougpelt. Rougpelt had been a CORE outpost for a thousand years before the ARM had managed to take it from them, so their forces were unfamiliar to the landscape; this gave the CORE Commander a tactical advantage and allowed him to retake the planet with relative ease, allowing him to swiftly capture the Galactic Gate that led to Nigh Pilago. The arrival on Nigh Pilago heralded fierce opposition from the ARM battalions that were staged there due to the fact that the planet was almost covered completely in water, who were still using organtic components and making good use of this resource. After a long struggle, the CORE forces managed to prevail against the ARM and capture the Galactic Gate leading to the Star system containing the homeworld of their enemy, Empyrrean. Gateway to the Final Destination The Galactic Gate led to Aegus, the guardian moon of Empyrrean; on the Commander's arrival of the moon, tactical data revealed that the Galactic Gate leading to the ARM homeworld was set to implode in an attempt by the ARM to stop the CORE in their tracks, meaning the Commander did not have time to enjoy the view of Aegus. After pushing their way through the ARM resistance and capturing the Galactic Gate, the CORE arrived at Empyrrean and started the crusade to end the 4000 year war once and for all. As the CORE Commander expected, ARM resistance on Empyrrean was stronger than anything that had be faced before, meaning that the Commander would have to ensure that the full force of the CORE would have to be felt in order to make any impact in ARM territory. Eventually, the CORE managed to push the ARM back to a small section of the planet, it was there that the ARM Commander would make the final stand to push the CORE off of Empyrrean. The ARM Commander fought hard to save his faction, but the ruthlessness of the CORE Commander was enough to obliterate him and the rest of the ARM vermin that had stood against them for 4000 years. In the ARM Campaign It is revealed that prior to the start of the campaign, the CORE have outnumbered and outgunned the ARM to the point that the only planet left under ARM control is their homeworld of Empyrrean, due to the strategic superiority of the ARM Commander. At one point in time, the CORE managed to lure the ARM Commander to the ARM outpost of Calabran, allowing them to build a Galactic Gate on Empyrrean undetected; however, the ARM were able to safely return their Commander to Empyrrean and started the onslaught that would eventually lead them to CORE Prime and ultimately, the destruction of the CORE Commander. Category:Total Annihilation